<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pack by Danaeka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416955">Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka'>Danaeka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deer!Klaus, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, GoralGoat!Ben, Gorilla!Luther, Hare!Diegos, Horse!Five, Leonard Peabody can go die in a ditch, M/M, Mentioned smutt, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, Wolf!Vanya, Zebra!Allison, kinda furry, messed up society</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther- Shire Horse<br/>Diego - Hare<br/>Allison- Zebra<br/>Klaus -White tailed deer<br/>Five- Gypsy horse<br/>Ben- goral goat<br/>Vanya- Wolf</p><p>The Beastars AU no one asked for.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>Under editing. Due to HUGE plot holes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Fiveya is end game, Good Uncle Diego - Relationship, Good Uncle Klaus - Relationship, Hybrid character - Relationship, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, so yes... I said this was going to be a one shot but no..  I got impatient and did this a story... Yay me... What have I gotten myself into?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_________________</p><p>They all grew up as siblings even if they were such different species… A shire horse, hare, zebra, deer, gypsy horse and a goral goat somehow became a family and the first class if the Umbrella Academy, a special boarding school just for them, all herbivores... even if it was run by a wolf, apart from him the outside world believed no other carnivore ever entered the school. That is… Apart from his other daughter who grew along with them.</p><p>They were all born of different mothers. From different parts of the world. When Reginald adopted them he didn't even bother with names, numbers were enough. So it went down like this:</p><p>Number One was a shire horse with brute strength, he obeyed Reginald with his whole heart ,Number Two was a hare with quick feet and lethal aim, he could hit any target with anything, Number Three was a zebra with charming powers, she could get anyone to do anything she wanted, Number Four was a red tailed deer who had great speech performance, Number Five was a gypsy horse smart enough to land his career in three years, Number six was a goral goat with a gentle heart.</p><p>Lastly they had number Seven. Her mother had died and thus she lived with her father, same species as Reginald. As the only young carnivore in their home she usually caused the rest of them a sense of uneasiness contrary to Reginald who inspired respect. She was small, incredibly furry and quiet. Her ears moved slightly when ever something moved on any other room. She lost that over the years.</p><p>She was indeed a beautiful specimen, silky red and brown fur with a cream chest and dark patches of fur here and there, a real beauty. As with Hargreeves she was an Eurasian wolf, but, when her father stood proud and tall with his ears perked up and tail relaxed, she was always quiet, her ears flat against her skull with the tip of her tail wrapped around her ankle.</p><p>They grew up together but when they turned thirteen…Reginald instructed them to stay away from their 'dangerous' sister they did, when she showed up at dinner or lunch they ignored her, if she tried to talk to them they also ignored it… After a while she stopped all together. Sometimes they heard her playing the violin on her room, which was way smaller than all of their rooms she also joined them less and less for breakfast, lunch or dinner… Most of the new students didn't even know she existed… After they all left and started their life she left too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Allison had been following Vanya for a while now, she had entered a building, a special bar that only admitted carnivores, she peered inside through the window looking around the bar, she saw Vanya suddenly growl softly at a lynx who began ogling her as soon as she stepped in and grab a seat, she also noticed the way her sister was behaving now, she seemed more relaxed inside this bar, her neck and shoulders less tense. Vanya unhooked her muzzle and placed it on the table in front of her, she proceeded to massage her jaw a few seconds to later give a long yawn showing her long, white, sharp canine teeth… Even if for a moment Allison felt a bit intimidated by the gesture.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-... How? Why?- Klaus was the first to speak while holding Vanya's hand, having a tiger partner he understood her struggles until a certain point, he saw how his old town treated Dave, how they gave him dirty looks for walking side by side with him, causing him to sometimes walk on the other side of the street or to simply not walk with him at all… He noticed the way some herbivores treated him, how they refused to talk to him at dinners and restaurants, many customers stayed away from them and their table causing them to also order take out more than to go out for lunch. He understood the struggles of his sister, but it took him many years to get it, it took him too long, and she got hurt.</p><p>-... I don't know she…</p><p>-ahem- a doctor was the one who spoke, turning back they saw a Labrador stranding at the door with a judgmental look. Grace would have probably been better to fix her… But she didn't have any information on carnivores, therefore the situation called for a new caretaker. This doctor must've owned Reginald something - I would advise you guys leave. She'll be waking up soon and there's no way of telling what state of mind she'll be i-</p><p>-no. - Five spoke up and looked at the doctor with a straight face. He was mad. His breath was coming in short, heavy exhales through his nose. - why didn't she fight back?</p><p>-sir, I need you all to leav- Allison snorted too and, standing tall next to Five she eyed the doctor. She knew he was just doing his job… But their sister wouldn't hurt them. she knew that, and yet her legs were getting ready to run if needed.</p><p>-Tell us now!</p><p>-... Alright ma'm- as he was about to beggin the explanation Diego jumped in.</p><p>-wait… Just like that? You're gonna tell her just like that?</p><p>-Us canines have a tendency to please the people around us. It doesn't matter who it is, and order is an order for us. The stronger the bond the stronger the urgency of doing what that person says. Miss Vanya is a purebred wolf, her genes are the cleanest I've seen… This means the sense of loyalty is stronger, according to her psychologist she didn't have a strong family bond whatsoever with any of you, she barely had social company to begin with so her boyfrie-</p><p>-Ex-boyfriend - Clarified Five with an exasperated sigh. He still couldn't believe it. He left, sure, he left her alone here and she goes and gets herself a boyfriend…. Didn't he mean anything? Yes, he married and left, yes he left her but, it wasn't his fault, she knew it wasn't his fault, he had to escape this life.</p><p>-Right, her ex boyfriend was a huge emotional link. She trusted him and thus, his orders were law, this isn't a public knowledge about canines so please don't go around saying it. Anyone can give us orders and we obey. It's deep within us.</p><p>Diego looked taken back, a memory from his childhood resonated in his head, once when they were younger she had tried to speak to him, she had something to tell him and he didn't want to hear it so… back then he thought it was nothing, she would forget it within a day or so …</p><p>
  <em>'Shut up Vanya! Don't speak to me again!'</em>
</p><p>And she never did, she nodded his way, lifted her hand to say hello and goodbye but never spoke directly at him again. She also avoided speaking whenever he was near… That order was still ongoing to this day… He was sure she still clung to it and he felt bad, she was a slave to others thanks to her species. And he had been one of her captors.</p><p>-so when he told her to stop talking to us…- started Luther</p><p>-She obeyed without questioning. - completed the doctor</p><p>-then… Why did she disobey when he told her to attack us.</p><p>-she was weak, and she does hold loyalty towards you, a wolf never attacks her or his pack and, females of this species hate fighting. They're very warm and loving creatures… It's a shame no one takes the time to know us. - the doctor sighed and fixed his glasses going over to Vanya's cot. He placed the checking tab to the side and put on some gloves to take off her muzzle.</p><p>-is it really necessary? The muzzle I mean…- asked Klaus - Dave has to wear one… Except that it's not like the one she used to wear or...this one.</p><p>The muzzles in question had different appearances. While most felines got away with straps on the muzzle fastened to the neck. Canines had a much more complicated one… Vanya's had a metal bar which went across her mouth mouth that was held in place by a leather strap while the front of her snout was held close by an elastic band… this hospital one was almost the same except it didn't secure itself anywhere. It was just the metal piece and the strap to hold her mouth close.</p><p>-yes unfortunately. Us canines have a very strong jaw. Stronger than felines or reptiles. That's why she doesn't have any sort of sharp claws. He teeth and strength are the deadly ones. The metal piece is to weaken her jaw, having it open like this - he demonstrated with his own muzzle - weakens the muscles around it, thus making it harder to bite down on anything.</p><p>-Didn't you mean making it painful to speak and chew?- Ben spoke up while inspectionating the thing. He saw her sometimes on the street, she was always wearing one of those things. Her teeth parted where the metal went through her mouth while the edge of her lips formed an involuntary snarl, even with all that she never looked threatening, she always opened the way for small animals, such as mice or a few bunnies.</p><p>-yes. It's a hazard that comes with being born a carnivore.</p><p>The whole group watched as he opened her mouth to examine her, he held it open with a metal instrument giving them a perfect view of her sharp teeth, they were so white and clean… She had no plaque, no chips of food bits stuck. It was sickening.</p><p>Allison remembered something, when she married Patrick and had Claire she brought them over to the mansion to meet Reginald -at his request- before going there however, Claire wanted to eat so she took her to a McDonald's across the street. She found Vanya there eating some fries slowly. Her daughter immediately recognized her and ran up to her. She'd been really sweet, because she was eating she tried to keep her claws out of view and put her muzzle back for the little filly's tranquility… That was until Claire forcefully opened her snout because 'I want to see her teeth mommy!'</p><p>
  <em>Claire had been talking normally with Vanya, she had grabbed her paw and traced where the nails came out of. Pressed lightly to see them emerge a bit longer and laughed softly. Since Claire was a prey she couldn't be in front of Vanya without her having some restraining, the filly was mad and oh so carefully took off the horrid thing putting it aside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patrick smiled at this yet, he was ready to get Claire away if Vanya made any harsh movement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-only beasts should wear this things, and you aren't a beast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All this time Vanya had a passive face, her tail was relaxed but Allison noticed her eyes softening even more and a small flick of her ears trying to change position, it looked weak but she couldn't think more about it when she saw her daughter grab her sister's mouth and forced it open. Vanya did a sudden motion to steady herself so Allison held Patrick back, she trusted her sister …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vanya's tail… It was wagging, she let Clair trace each of her fangs, she even pulled on one. All this while her sister patiently waited for her to finish her hands away from her baby, body loose to let Claire move her wherever she felt like it. After she was done she let go and smiled brightly, Allison grabbed her hand and started cleaning her fingers with a baby towel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I'm so sorry Vanya she's never been like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No no, it's better if she does this now. -she said while massaging her jaw- She'll get less scared after when any of her classmates decides to yawn or smile a toothy grin.-</em>
</p><p>She was glad Claire was not awake... Yet</p><p>A few months back Vanya got a boyfriend. A panda, he was a nice guy from the looks of it, yet whenever he grabbed her to guide her step, he held her by the neck, never by the arm or the back, he sometimes pulled her by the muzzle to make her lean closer. Five and Allison wore one a few times for a photoshoot, it was very uncomfortable to even be held by it by a partner, let alone be pulled by it. Pandas ate only bamboo, they didn't consume meat yet their teeth classified them as carnivores.</p><p>When they captured Harold he had been hitting Vanya, he kept attacking her to a point where her whines altered the police themselves, as they came rushing in she was curled up on a corner while he held -what they assumed was a meat grinder- The next thing the staff knew was an angry, injured wolf. Her eyes were watery and her pupils shrunk to small dots, and as one of the paramedics approached her she attacked, grabbing him by the shoulder, jack locking in place from lack of use.</p><p>Luckily he was a leopard and thus he refused to press charges. Her siblings and father were called immediately even if only the first showed up. After recognizing they needed some time to clean up they all left to go down to the the first floor.</p><p>-Diego? Where the fuck are you going?</p><p>-To speak to that son of a bitch that's where. -Five ran up to him, hooves clinging in the floor and stopped him on his tracks. A funny thing about horses was their natural reflexes. When a stallion or mare was mad their hooves would count involuntarily along with a flick of their tail. It was a funny sight when they were young and even now that they were adults, but it was not the time to go around remembering such things.</p><p>-Diego… I know you're mad. We all are. But if we want Vanya to consider us her family… Her pack once again. We need to be here when she wakes up.</p><p>-Five you don't underst-</p><p>-YES I DO!- Five neighed and stomped his foot down- I feel in love with her when we were kids! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL KNOWING I LEFT HER ALONE IN HERE! THAT SHE WAS SO DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION HER BOYFRIEND ABUSED HER AND SHE WAS HAPPY WITH IT! HER LINK WITH US IS SO WEAK SHE DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO TELL US ABOUT HER PROMOTION, HER NEW BOYFRIEND… -he lowered his ears- her eating disorder… have you seen her? She's so thin Diego… She looks like she hasn't eaten for months.</p><p>-it must be because she has never eaten meat.- Klaus was murdered.</p><p>-... What?- Ben and Luther looked over</p><p>-you see… Dave has to eat meat at least once a month to keep his weight inside the safe mark. He told me he has to consume at least one pound of it to stay healthy. Just like we have to consume veggies they have to eat meat! They feel ashamed to do so… And dad never let her even smell a steak. She's not keeping anything of what she eats because she's not eating what she needs to.- he explained softly</p><p>Diego perked her ears, Eudora did sometimes smell slightly of blood, he assumed it was because of work but it was always her hands and corners of her mouth, my the end of any month she was usually more tired and slow… After that she usually got sick a few days and returned as new as ever. This happened every three or so months.</p><p>-wait… Klaus how many times did you say?</p><p>-Once a month at Least. Even that's unhealthy. Dave sometimes doesn't want to eat it so I have to talk him through…</p><p>-... And she's never…- Luther started</p><p>-no wonder she stayed so small.</p><p>Diego and Five were still yelling when a voice snapped them out of it.</p><p>-What's with all the yelling?</p><p>-Vanya… You should be resting - Five approached her and placed his hand on her hack.</p><p>-Yeah, what are you doing up?- Diego asked as gently as he could.</p><p>She didn't answer.</p><p>-Vanya I… - Diego tried to speak but noticed something first, she looked different now that her hair was down. Usually the bun she wore his her ears well enough… Now that she had the hair down he could see them, the didn't look sturdy like Reginald's, neither did they look strong like Eudora's… They looked stuck in the position. -Vanya lift your ears please.</p><p>She looked taken back and he noticed an effort in her skull along with a small movement of the base of the ears but nothing else.</p><p>-Wait… - he approached and tried to lift them, they felt weak and flimsy. He perked them up as he had seen other wolves wear them in the street just for them to fall down again… He tried a few times with the same results. -Vanya talk to me, why can't you perk your ears? They're always down.</p><p>-oh.. Um… I always had them like that as a child and when the cartilage was supposed to strengthen here - she touched the base of her ear- it broke instead of sealing itself. So I physically can't lift them up. -Wolves, the same as with dogs, expresed their emotions silently with their ears. Reginald's were always tall and proud, whilst Vanya's were always down, ashamed and afraid.</p><p>-Vanya… Didn't dad use to hold them down with coins?- the female in question gave Klaus a look that said 'shut up' but he just shrugged and looked at her.</p><p>-he did what…?- Now Five and Diego were mad</p><p>-that was only when I would growl back a-at him… I was Six or S-seven at most.</p><p>-yeah the age where cartilage starts hardening! - Exclaimed Allison, getting close as well-</p><p>-Guys stop! You have no space to care or talk! - she shakily went un the stairs again- just leave me alone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this won't make complete sense... But I will explain through flashbacks...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-What do you mean she got into a fight?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-What you heard. She attacked a fucking bear. Allison was close by and she went into labor. He daughter was born early because of fucking Vanya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Klaus wars weirded out. Sure he knew Vanya was a wolf, those fangs were danger and had to be kept away from… He had sometimes heard her growl whenever Allison would trip on her hooves and step on her tail… And the sole act left him shivering. But now they were 25 and he wasn't sure what caused shy number Seven to fight with fucking Winnie the Pooh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Wait… Diego maybe we should ask Van-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-So she can lie? No way-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Is she okay? Vanya I mean...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-She? Klaus have you seen her teeth and size? It's the bear you should be worried about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bears were not good fighters. They were usually slow and very derpy. They had a hard time getting slightly on par with a feline let alone a canine -who's smaller size and stronger jaw with sharp teeth was a killing machine if they bit on the right spot first-.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed and got up from the counter grabbing his bag and closing the flower shop. He decided to follow Diego to the hospital where Vanya and the mysterious bear were being kept. Once inside they had Vanya tied by the arms with a different muzzle on. This one was like a cage for her mouth. She had a shock choker on and two gazelle officers kept her down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-gazelle? Really? Are they stupid?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diego marched forwards them and slapped Seven across the face harshly begging to scold her…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Months later they found out the bear had been tailing Allison while pregnant to kidnap her… No one apologized to number Seven for that. And she didn't look fazed by it…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few months, everything was slowly returning to normal. Vanya still wouldn't eat meat but… Five had found a way to bond with her enough to get her to take care of herself, it felt as if they were ten years back in their teens.</p><p>-<em>Five… What's wrong?- She asked after waking up from one of their 'sessions'</em></p><p>
  <em>-...- his tail flicked softly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Five?- she slowly got up and hugged him from the back, linking her hands in his chest. He was losing his fluff since spring was almost over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vanya this … I can't go on like this, give me a few days to fix a couple of things, yes?- He smiled softly and caressed her paw trough his. She nodded into his back and licked softly one of his scars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wolves usually rubbed their teeth accidentally while licking something, he never felt them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Five was trying -having been her boyfriend most of her childhood until Reginald told him to leave her alone- When they broke up she was devastated for a long time and... Now that she was hurt he had to think this all through… now he was heartbroken.</p><p>First of all his soon to be ex wife (he was awaiting the final papers from court) … Delores, he was sure she would understand, she knew he didn't love her like that anymore and she didn't love him either. She was an Arabian mare. He actually choose her for her similarity to Vanya, her mane was brown and she had the same fur marking as her… When he met her she had bangs. It was such a great timing too… But they were starting to look different now. For instance Delores was older than him, by ten years, not that he minded that in the slightest, but some activities he and the twins wanted to do she couldn't keep up, she was also giving this weird vibe to him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, it made him skittish... Very much so.</p><p>For his twins… That was going to be hard shit. They were both a year younger than Claire… Plus, they were still under the impression mommy and daddy loved each other a lot, they kept the act in front of them for stability in the time being, and Vanya had never met them… she would be stressed just thinking about more kids around her… and they were not the calm type, if Claire, being the good kid she was, opened Vanya's snout when she met her… his kids were going to want to ride her.</p><p>That was a big no no.</p><p>He went to pull his phone out to call Delores to ask her how was the court process going when two squeals caught his attention and made him wince. She did say the kids were being difficult today in the morning. They jumped to him and hugged his legs, then they looked over at Vanya -who was sunbathing- and trotted over to her, one landing on her back and the other besides her. Five got scared, mostly because Vanya was a hungry, hurt carnivore and his kids didn't exactly have the reflexes he had, he was scared Vanya wouldn't be able to recognize the kids as that, kids, and not threats and attack them.</p><p>-Ethan! Alfred get back here!- Trotting over he went to pull their hands until he took note of Vanya's behavior around the kids. She didn't move when Ethan tackled her and landed on her bruised ribs, neither did she growl when Alfred appeared in front pulling on her ears of her all of the sudden. Her tail was wagging as she opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-woooow a wolf!- Ethan was excited, he kept running his hands over her fur and making happy neighs while at it. - those are some sharp teeth!</p><p>-Look! She has paw pads! Uncle diego doesn't have paw pads! -Most all of them had hooves, Luther had hands… And Diego was the only one with paws and claws… Yet he didn't have paw pads, his kids had a few classmates that sported those cushions on their hands so they'd become pretty fixed to them, considering their fingertips were as hard as their hooves it must've felt nice to rub something squishy, Just like Claire had done, Alfred kept pushing on them to get the claws out. - they aren't growing…-he said disappointed</p><p>-Only felines claws do that when you push of them. - Vanya lifted her head from the ground to look over at the kids with a soft smile and explained the way claws worked in the different types of animals... Five didn't know that, he didn't remember that being taught to him. Lastly she finally winced, looking at her side - could you please do that gently - she addressed Ethan - my ribs hurt.</p><p>-oh sure! Sorry - he smiled and did a more gentle rub. She was intriguing them, firstly she was a wolf, a carnivore. Then she had very soft and fluffy fur… the best of all.. She had paw pads.</p><p>… And she wasn't dangerous… this confused the heck out of the twins since they were always told to beware of carnivores at any age, that they were dangerous, their claws -up until this day- had been imagined as knives in their minds, not hard pieces of hoof material that grew out of their skin for traction. Wolves were always painted as bad guys in the stories they read, bad and mean creatures, why was this female more gentle with them than their gazelle teacher then?</p><p>-why are you all bandaged up?- Alfred asked looking beneath her clothes, her ribs were covered by bandages, her arm and leg… Half her tail… Her shoulder… wasn't she supposed to be dangerous? A killing machine?</p><p>-someone attacked me</p><p>-... Why didn't you fight back?</p><p>-I hate fighting</p><p>-but you're a carnivore!- Alfred was so confused…</p><p>-I know.</p><p>-Then why don't you fight?</p><p>-I hate violence. I never fight if it's not necessary …</p><p>-would you bite someone if they attacked you?- Ethan now sat himself in front of her rather than on her. Until then she sat up and smiled at them</p><p>-no. I wouldn't bite to defend myself.</p><p>-... If someone attacked me? Would you fight Then?</p><p>-I would rip them apart.- she joked snapping her jaws softly.</p><p>Both colts laughed and started talking very animated with her.</p><p> </p><p>-Diego what's wrong?- Eudora asked when she saw him barging through the office. He went straight to the containing cells, ready to get in until one of the guards grabbed him by the ear and pulled him towards her desk.</p><p>-Let go of me you jerk!</p><p>-Diego!- Eudora grabbed him next and escorted him out of the room and into the lockers.</p><p>-what the fuck is wrong with you?!</p><p>-My sister is fucked up because of that jerk Eudora that's what's fucking wrong!</p><p>-... You saw the tapes didn't you?</p><p>-Yes! And He's answering to me!- he was ready to match inside again until she pulled his ear again.</p><p>-Diego he's a panda! He's ten times your size!</p><p>-I don't care! He hurt my little sister! That jerk… T-that…</p><p>Eudora hugged him, he didn't cry but he did shake softly. They both went out for coffee. He calmed down enough to explain what was happening.</p><p>-you know… she's showing sides I thought didn't exist on her, she's very protective, for example last month she growled at me for getting too close to Claire… I thought it was cute.</p><p>-that actually is cute!- Eudora smiled sipping from her cup and making a slight face before adding more sugar to it.</p><p>-...yeah.. Wait what?</p><p>-oh that's true. You probably don't know since you don't get that class in school. Wolves are very protective of the young of the pack. Specially female wolves, who by defect avoid fighting, they will battle to death for the young ones of the family. From what I've seen of Vanya she's a very caring wolf, she brought a lost kit once, he was afraid and when one of our officers tried to grab the child's hand she hadn't had time to actually recognize my officer so she growled at him while putting the kit behind her. Really sweet, she's 27 right?.</p><p>-no, she's same age as me... 30</p><p>-oh- she winced softly- she should already had a cub of her own then.</p><p>-why?</p><p>-most wolves have kids at 25 or 27, that's why I asked, she's behind schedule.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The conversation was fun, the twins learned so much from her, though Alfred was kinda intrigued by something, when the night fell over them, she kept looking up at the moon.</p><p>-I have a friend- he started - she's not a wolf but a collie and she howled once for us.- Ethan nodded- it was cute but she's a dog so... can you howl for us?</p><p>-... What?- she looked ashamed.</p><p>-Alfred! You don't ask that! That's personal!- Claire reproached having joined the conversation a few hours earlier.</p><p>-But I want to hear it! Brenda howled beautifully but…. I want to hear the real thing. A true wolf!- Vanya sighed and nodded. Claire went to object but she just sat silently. Seven lowered her head towards the kids and closed her eyes.</p><p>-what?- Ethan asked confused.</p><p>-She wants you guys to take off her muzzle that's what.- Claire sounded annoyed. Not at Vanya but at her little cousins, she was kind of jealous, she did that first.</p><p>-Ohhh… - Ethan began undoing the back of the muzzle and Alfred pulled it off carefully. They looked at it a while. Claire took it from them clenched it. She wanted to throw it far away… But auntie probably had more, what good would it do?</p><p>-I'll only do it once- she whispered and stood up going over to a small outdoors window. She gripped the edge and closed her eyes as she pulled the air into her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Klaus had been talking with Delores all afternoon about family, marriage and shit. She was such a nice girl for his grumpy brother, and even with that he knew she wasn't the one for him, she was too passive to actually spark new interest in Five, way too passive, Mares were feisty by nature, usually the stallions were gentle and calm... What was up with this female? Wanting to prove her got distracted by the fact that she wasn't wearing her ring anymore, his ears perked up.</p><p>-I didn't want to ask but… About your …- he lifted his hand and motioned to his finger.</p><p>-oh yes. I took it off last week.</p><p>-...why? I thought you loved my brother.</p><p>-yeah, I mean… I did… I'm older than him… Like ten years… And while yes I did help him through a tough time and we have children together I just… It doesn't feel right you know?</p><p>-yeah I get it but… all of the sudden? Like last Christmas you two were all lovey dovey</p><p>-Look, I know he loves someone else-</p><p>-<em>Awooooooooooooouuuuu….</em></p><p>-Wow…- Delores got up and looked over at the garden where the noise came from, suddenly very much intrigued. She watched in wonder as Vanya howled -its… I've never… Wow…</p><p>-yeah, wow…- Klaus smiled as he saw his sister and how the children sat at her feet admiring it. -she's really likes kids</p><p>-Wait…- Delores looked uneasy suddenly - kids?</p><p>-yeah?... See- he pointed- Your kids and Claire are with h-</p><p>She was gone heading towards the wolf. She grabbed her two kids by the arms and pulled them behind her. Vanya didn't have time to notice who took the kids, just a slight alarming smell, so she immediately growled and bared her fangs at the intruder. She had never met Delores in person so she didn't recognize her at first, she pounced on top of her and, as she finally took notice of who the mare was, she felt a kick on her ribs that sent her a few meters back. She shakily got up to be greeted by an angry Five.</p><p>-F-Fi-</p><p>-I don't know why I even trusted you! You carnivores are all the same!- his chest was puffing and his nose flared up and down. Vanya tried to speak again but he stomped his foot on the ground, strong and loud, it made her shut up…</p><p>-Why did you attack my wife?!</p><p>-She just grabbed the ki-</p><p>-YEAH! Our kids! They shouldn't even be around you!</p><p>-Dad let me ex-Ethan tries to talk but was shushed off by his father who went to examine Delores. She had a small cut on her arms from landing on the rocky floor. Five breathed angrily…</p><p>-Get out of my sight...</p><p>-Five you don't know what you're saying… You don't even know the-</p><p>-I SAID! GET! OUT!-</p><p>Wolves usually hunted in packs. They moved in family… She was a lone wolf, an omega… and thus no one would back her up, so she carefully took the muzzle back from Claire -who didn't want to let go of it-</p><p>-Don't get near her…- Patrick, who had come down from the second floor because of the ruckus said in a low voice… same spooked attitude as Five. He was also a horse, and she didn't want to risk getting kicked again, she already suspected her ribs cracked once more…</p><p>-Patrick she isn't gonna hu- Allison tried to talk him out of it.</p><p>-She attacked her! What's stopping her from attacking you?! Or Claire?! Or the rest of us?!</p><p>Vanya waited a few seconds, since she was a lone wolf…</p><p>No pack….</p><p>An omega…</p><p>No one defended her…</p><p>She took the muzzle from Claire's hands and put the cursed thing on…went straight through the door without bothering to close it…</p><p>After the whole thing was over Diego arrived, he had a bag in his hand and was calling for their sister. Once she didn't answer he approached the group in the table.</p><p>-...hey? Where's Vanya? I got her something</p><p>-She's gone.- Five said still jumpy.</p><p>-wait… What did I miss?</p><p>-She attacked Delores - Ben explained. He hasn't seen the whole thing but he believed she wasn't completely at fault. Vanya had never lashed out on any of them, even when he accidentally stepped on her tail or bumped into her, she never did that.</p><p>-What? Okay hold on. What happened?</p><p>-are you deaf with those big ears of yours?!</p><p>-Five calm the fuck down!- he stomped the floor strongly, effectively shutting him off - What happened? Did anyone see it go down?</p><p>-I did- Klaus spoke softly.</p><p>-So, Klaus. What happened?</p><p>-Ethan said they had asked Vanya to how for them.. To which she agreed, I was talking with Delores and we heard her howl so we went to the window, I said that she was stood with kids and pointed them out.. I guess Delores got scared and went to grab them, she arrived so fast and pulled the kinda harshly, Vanya growled and pounced at her. After that Five kicked her in the ribs and out of the house...</p><p>-Are you two idiots?- he asked Five and his wife. - Vanya's in the age where she should at least have one pup, so she gets attached to kids easily, she sees them as things to protect, considers them part of her pack to protect, when someone - he turned to look at Delores- just grabs them harshly… What do you think she thought?</p><p>-I don't ca- Five started</p><p>-WAHT. DO. YOU. THINK. SHE. THOUGH?</p><p>-.... That I was going to hurt them- Delores finally answered</p><p>-... You guys are all idiots. You should know that feeling Allison. Should've stood up for her - Diego grabbed his coat, hurriedly buttoning it up again.</p><p>-Where are you going?</p><p>-To look for her, you coming Klaus?</p><p>-Yeah! Just give me a moment!- He also grabbed his coat and hurried out with him…</p><p>While Ben watched them leave a single thought ran though his head, now they had really fucked up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fucking five..  Tell me what you think! And yes this will end in Fiveya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego came back a few hours later. Saying he found Vanya but that he wasn't bringing her back by any means. And he kept his promise. Months went by and no one knew were Vanya was. Five tried everything to find her. He kept grabbing random wolves from the street that remotely had her fur colors to no avail. He couldn't even sniff her out anymore. Her smell vanished.</p><p>After failing to fund her on their own, they turned to tailing Diego, they all followed Diego around a whole day with no luck. He just visited Eudora, an old friend who was an arctic fox and then beat up some criminals to later be scolded by his girlfriend. Typical thing that has Klaus laughing, but didn't tell them of her whereabouts.</p><p>Something wasn't quite sitting right…</p><p>Five felt that.</p><p> </p><p>-Aw~ look at Dylan! She's gotten so big!</p><p>Klaus was sitting in the couch holding his niece's ultrasound picture.. The baby was small, she had large spots over her body like to the ones Five had… Her tail was similar to a horse tail, but since her whole physical appearance resembled a canine more than a horse, she looked like a collie pup. That much he could tell already.</p><p>-Vanya, she's precious- he smiled</p><p>-yeah… I love her already.</p><p>Dave was also being a sweetheart, he kept purring over the picture with his tail curling and uncurling. </p><p>-oh my lord those fangs…</p><p>-Yeah…some fillies and colts are born with teeth… Gotta thank Five for that…</p><p>Klaus was now seeing the other picture. The pup had yawned and they managed to catch it on camera.</p><p>- How are you feeling? Your ribs must be…</p><p>-they're killing me… But I can live with that right now…</p><p>Due to the broken ribs she had to come in for checkings every week and stay at the hospital another whole week. She still had fractures that wouldn't heal in time, hence the need to monitor her progress. She wore a constricting vest around them, Vanya would walk on eggshells constantly due to the pain and unaware people that roamed the street. She would get depressed sometimes, she had seen her family outside her theater a few times. Mostly Five, waiting, immediately his order came to mind and she left through the back or waited until he went on his way. She would also see Allison with Claire -a shitty move but… Who was she to judge?- who had an expectant smile waiting for her.</p><p>To avoid them she asked for a transfer. Fortunately she put it in same time someone of another city did. She was a fox and also the first violin. She took it and packed their bags. They also exchanged apartments, similar in prices none the difference.</p><p>Sometimes she imagined waking up besides Five with a gentle rub at her growing belly and a kiss in the forehead. That was long lost and she didn't have time for this types of depressing trains of thought when she didn't have just her to take care of alone.</p><p>-Hey guess what?- Klaus asked smiling trying to cheer her mood.</p><p>-What?- she smiled too.</p><p>-I came to-uh… Cheer you up? - Diego tried to rhyme as he entered carrying a some flowers.- hey there sis… happy second trimester and happy moving day!</p><p>She was leaving that evening. After her discharge that is. Diego was worried. He knew Edurora's family was gonna be there -Her sister offered to take care of Vanya if needed- and Luther was moving to the same city anyway because of jobs reasons... Still it has him worried.</p><p>-hey Diego, wanna meet Dylan?- she asked wagging her tail and taking the flowers- thanks</p><p>-... Isn't Dylan a boy's name?</p><p>-so is Vanya.</p><p>-...touche.</p><p>Klaus handed him the pictures. He traced the outline gently. It looked like a real life picture. The baby was already growing fur and her skin was spotted. He turned to the other and gasped. It was a pretty detailed sonogram.</p><p>-Those fangs! I hope you're not gonna breastfeed.</p><p>-Actually I am..</p><p>-What?! She's gonna rip your nipple off - he laughed and placed the pictures down picking the others up.</p><p>-actually that won't hurt much… we have a harder areola than most mammal females since.. You know, fangs in babies and all that jazz…</p><p>-yeah… You know? I half expected her to have hooves- he laughed</p><p>-yeah… That's not how genetics work- she smiled and sat up slowly on the bed. -any news on…</p><p>-they're still looking for you… Good thing your fur is turning white for the winter. One of the days I was supposed to visit you they were following me… you look more like an arctic fox now anyway so probably though you were Eudora's friend since I did give you lunch. By the way, what's up with the blueberry and donut craving? That's the most random craving I had to run and get.</p><p>-well… I saw a report on berry season and - she laughed. - then remembered that Billy's Donuts was open again - they all laughed a bit. Even Dave began laughing.</p><p>-Anyway, are you taking your vitamins?</p><p>-Yeah. Now that you reminded me, hand me the water and pills please.</p><p>-sure- this time Dave answered and placed tray in her hands with a pen. - how would a tiger and deer mix look?</p><p>-I'm pretty sure you could adopt a kid like that - she smiled- hybrids are usually abandoned- she swallowed the pill.</p><p>After a few minutes Vanya fell asleep and Klaus left to walk leaving Dave with his brother in law.</p><p>-I hear you got her those pills.</p><p>-yeah…- he lowered his ears.</p><p>-I take it they have meat?</p><p>-not meat… More like the center fiber of bones? Marrow? It helps since she never ate meat, that along with the other components provides her and the baby with the nutrients they need … Since they baby will have a carnivore appetite.</p><p>-how are you so sure?</p><p>-Vanya got a test done.</p><p> </p><p>-okay… Thanks… - Allison hung up- none of the officers have seen her in months. Her apartment is intact… The orchestra says she asked for a transfer, they won't tell where too… A new First Violin already took her place.</p><p>-who? - Five asked</p><p>-Some arctic fox and they won't give me her number.</p><p>Five grabbed his mane and pulled at it. Four fucking months with no news of the female. She just disappeared. And he felt guilty, the last word he directed at her was to never be near his sight again, he had a slim chances of seeing her considering she didn't speak to Diego for over a decade due to that stupid angry comment.</p><p>-I screwed big time…</p><p>-you tell me… -Allison sat in front of him - Claire doesn't want to speak to me.</p><p>-What? Why?</p><p>-because of Vanya. She says I'm a hypocrite.</p><p>-... Why would that…?</p><p>-because I say I trust carnivores.. Yet when I needed to defend her I just kept quiet. She won't talk to Patrick either, she's locked in Vanya's room.</p><p>-... I just remembered something I forgot…</p><p>-What is it?</p><p>-Remember that time? When we went to see a Play and Vanya happened to have a concert before that?</p><p>-... The hostage?</p><p>-Yeah… I forgot that…- He said covering his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-All you fucking carnivores! You're all the same!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were about six aggressors and one leader. Judging by the horns it was a gazelle… A female by the voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vanya's orchestra was made of carnivores. The public varied but it usually was also carnivores, this made it so they didn't have to wear muzzles inside this events. She felt free… They all felt free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could smell her siblings. Yet they weren't doing anything since they were the stronger race. They could protect themselves. She felt them in a corner. Just looking with the rest of them. Scared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned back to the aggressor. She looked young... Maybe twenty four? Twenty seven at max. The gun she was holding it sloppy..like she was scared or overwhelmed by emotions. Vanya went with her hunch and took a deep, long breath…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smelled blood…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And looking down at the mother's hand, she saw a small, bloody horn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Claire?</p><p>-go away!</p><p>-Claire it's me. Uncle Luther.</p><p>The filly got up from Vanya's bed and slowly opened the door. She peeked her nose out. Claire was a weird sight. Her dad was an Arabian horse and her mother a zebra. Similar breeds but still different species. She had soft stripes on her back, legs and arms, her snout was blackish and she also had stripes down her nose. Her fur was a combination between dark brown and white. Even though she was cute.</p><p>-...hi…</p><p>-I got a surprise for you. But you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone.</p><p>-... Okay…</p><p>-grab your jacket. Come on.</p><p>Claire hurried to grab her coat and wash her face a bit. Once she decided she was presentable enough she put the coat on and took Luther's hand as he guided her out of the room.</p><p>The way over was quiet as Luther kept looking down at his phone checking something. The taxi stopped at the hospital where Claire was even more confused when she saw Reginald at the front desk...</p><p>-Grandpa?</p><p>-Dad? What are you doing-</p><p>-You think I wouldn't know what Number Seven's been up to? I'm here to see my granddaughter progress.- he gave the receptionist a piece of paper. Looked green.</p><p>-... If you tried anything funny father…</p><p>-don't worry. I doubt a she'll have powers. I just wanted to see her. - Claire pulled at Reginald's tail and he looked down. She smiled brightly. He looked surprised judging by the way he bit down on his muzzle -a public hazard but it had to be done-</p><p>-Hello grandpa!</p><p>-Greetings to you too Claire</p><p>As the pair ascended in the elevator Claire was bouncing on her hooves, the small things making a tapping sound through the small space. She was happy and everyone could see that, she was a giddy kid with a charming personality. Everyone who met her seemed to love her… That got Reginald thinking… No, it was just the charisma little kids had, and with that he left the place.</p><p> </p><p>-So you're saying Dad was here? Like with her during the sonogram?</p><p>-yeah! Dave was surprised too! But enough of that. Come inside! The pictures look so Real!- He pulled him inside where Diego was holding a sleeping Vanya's paw.- … She fell asleep dammit.</p><p>-no problem, she has a busy day ahead, I already packed my bags, my house is a few blocks from hers- he said now taking the pictures and handing one to Claire -who was beaming with happiness- Luther traces one of the Baby's hind leg - this is thin… -he whispered- but her paws look like hooves..-</p><p>-she's not so noticeably a halfbreed…- Klaus said happy- that would've been bad. - he smiles softly.</p><p>-yeah… But she's really cute.</p><p>-She'll have the best mom in the world. -Luther sat down on the couch. -Diego hand me that one I want to see-</p><p>-ME- Claire shut her mouth - Me too- she whispered due to a sleeping momma and baby.</p><p>-Yeah yeah jeez.- he laughed softly and handed the baby pics over, going back to sit besides Vanya, who, in Her sleep knitter her brow in a frown.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Ma'am?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I thought I said shut u-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I take it you were hurt by a carnivore… Yes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The female seemed taken back, nodding while she gripped the small horn tighter. Vanya sighed and slowly stood up. All the weapons focused on her…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sit do-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-W-what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walked over, slowly, once near enough she carefully dropped on her hands and knees. Lowering her face to the ground and not looking up at her while she said:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I'm sorry my kind has caused you such grief… I can't imagine being hurt that way…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-no you're not… You wouldn't understand!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I know… So please make me understand… You can hit me as much as you like. Imagine I'm that predator… Imagine I took your child away from you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone stood in silence. Looking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The gazelle lifted her hand in a violent gesture. But immediately sunk to her knees while hugging Vanya's Fur. She pulled at it and sobbed into it while holding the horn to her chest…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-... I'm sorry … I'm sorry for hurting you…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-It wasn't your fault… - she murmured holding the horn tighter- m-my baby boy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-...shh… we're used to it… All this hate… sometimes we snap… I'm sorry of what your husband did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-he'd been so stressed with work and-I wish I-I! I shot him!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-It's okay… He's resting now. I'm sure he knows you loved him dearly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-you're so kind…-she sobbed- Are you sure you're…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-yes… Once again. I'm sorry. For being born a carnivore and bringing you grief…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-it wasn't you… It was him, it wasn't even his fault!… - she once again latched onto Vanya crying. She stayed that way until the police came and took the hysteric mother away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She still visited her on prison weekly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Lusha? - she snapped her head towards the voice.</p><p>-yes?</p><p>-Your playing has slowed down. - the instructor reminded her, he was a raccoon so his gaze always looked angry with that mask. But she knew he wasn't mad.</p><p>-I'm sorry. It's just…</p><p>-we get it - he smiled softly- fifteen minute break</p><p>She escaped from her life… Her partner and family. Finally she was free. But… She didn't feel as much. This place felt foreign… New and unknown. It was autumn and everything had gotten chilli. Her fur already began doubling up, yet she would still used a coat . As she was pulling on her gloves someone went to stand next to her.</p><p>-Vanya?- she had the urge to look up but represed it, probably some idiot confusing her with another fox… She was tired of that so she kept fixing that edge of the glove that just wouldn't give in. She heard the figure sigh.</p><p>-I hoped it was you. -</p><p>-oh sorry dear- she sounded slurred, foxes did have a difficult time speaking due to their narrow snouts and sharp teeth. - are you talking to me?</p><p>-yes I… You looked like someone knew.</p><p>She finally looked up. - oh you're a horse? Gypsy?</p><p>-yeah I… Um… Are you Vanya Hargreeves replacement?</p><p>-I wouldn't call it a replacement- she laughed softly- I requested a transfer and so did she. I guess we both wanted to escape from old lives.</p><p>-Why's That?</p><p>-being a fox isn't easy you Know?- now she was in a pickle.- you have this stigma of a liar… A false animal. Everyone thinks you'll lie to them… And attack them- she laughed - even if many of the preys can get us off with as much as a hit in the ribs</p><p>-... Oh</p><p>-yeah… Anyway. Who's that Vanya?</p><p>-... I didn't fix things with her… I wanted to… Hoped that.</p><p>-she's a wolf correct?</p><p>-yes.</p><p>-hope you find her. This season most red foxes or wolves fur changes color. To fit the environment I like to think.</p><p>-... What?</p><p>-you probably didn't know… Our fur changes color, to a white one since before we lived in the wilderness we needed camouflage.</p><p>-I see</p><p>-yes. Anyway dear. I have to go.</p><p>-wait!</p><p>-yes?- she turned around</p><p>-... Would you bite me? If I kicked you… Would you bite me?</p><p>-No, it wouldn't be the first nor the last time to happen… Most of us are used to it by now and we don't mind, even if that means a trip to the hospital.</p><p>-have you been kicked?</p><p>-No, haven't had the honor to be kicked, but I was punched, and I was also denied entrance to a few place, I believe I was also beat… But I wouldn't remember correctly.</p><p>-w-why?</p><p>-being a carnivore is a sin apparently.</p><p>-just for that?</p><p>-yes. When I was a kid I was also bullied. Many preys believe in scaring the predator before they scare you. I don't blame them, though as I said before. Many of you could win a fight between us.</p><p>-wait… Why do you say that?</p><p>-give me your hand- He looked uneasy, but extended it anyway -you see, you herbivores have a strong body, big muscles and strong clings, while some of us like a lion or a tiger have this too, we are also slow… Some of us are fast but we aren't strong so we hunted in packs… Or smaller animals… Our strength comes from our fangs, which we have shut down in public, and claws, that felines have removed when turned eighteen. We are basically defenseless like this. Now if I did this - she grabbed his wrist strongly- you could easily push me or if I tried to attack you by the back you would kick me. I have no grease here - she pointed to her chest- so you would kill me or at least break my ribs…</p><p>-but your mouth.</p><p>-our strength is only in our fangs and while yes we also had great force if we wanted to hunt… We lost it while developing, most of us don't live a healthy life, we don't eat meat, veggies don't give nutrients to us…so yeah… I wouldn't be surprised if someone pushed me and I accidentally broke an arm or something- she smiled sadly- a-anyway I really need to go now.</p><p>She took her case and left.</p><p>Five looked at his hand…</p><p>They were the predators now…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to give a peak at:</p><p>- why herbivores are afraid of carnivores<br/>- what's up with Vanya<br/>- The search for her</p><p>Yes she's pregnant. I love pregnancy stories... Don't hate me :'c</p><p>Also I had planned for the fox to be Vanya's new persona, and for the baby to be born already. I changed it last minute so forgive me :'D</p><p>Please leave a comment since it makes my day.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! And yes I'm finally back here! I'm working on a new Five/Vanya called 'Number Nine' just by the name you already know. Anyway. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adapting wasn't easy. First of all she had strong nesting instinct and this apartment didn't smell in the slightest of home. She kept rubbing herself on the walls whenever she came home just to impregnate them with her smell. She slept on all the furniture already, sleeping on that chair wasn't comfy but it did leave her scent so… Not not worth it.</p><p>She kept moving things around, causing a few complaints of neighbors until they saw her belly and left her alone. Some even coming over to help since they were all carnivores and they all understood. From time to time -at least once a week- Luther would come over to check on her. He'd help her move things too and they'd talk about nothing and everything. He also brought her pieces of Five's clothes just to help the nesting easier.</p><p>This part of the city was mostly canines and felines, no preys but the bull landlord. But that guy was the kindest prey she ever met. He constantly asked her if she needed anything or if she wanted help with carrying groceries. He and his wife lived on the top floor, she was a lovely cow who sometimes cooked for her and she helped move things on the apartment.</p><p>They had two kids, a little girl and a boy who loved playing with Vanya, she taught them music theory which, both parents were glad to because 'that damn phone isn't going to have them be successful in life'. The small wolf soon felt comfortable in her new home. By this time of the year her whole fur had turned into white. She was ready for winter so she stopped wearing large sweater since she had grown a double coat, meaning her fur now had a warm/fresh undertaker to keep her body temperature normal and stable.</p><p>She usually sold the fur she shed after winter since most companies bought it for blankets, she gained quite a lot of money since she started doing that, it wasn't much fur since she was small but her tail alone filled up a bag and the rest of the body another bag. So she was really packed up.</p><p>Vanya went out time to time, to the store, to the apartment and back to practice. Her new orchestra was close enough to the last one. She also discovered she was not the only wolf -kind of- third trumpet was a male husky with strong lungs. He looked friendly. Then again, all dogs looked friendly.</p><p>The exchanged numbers, he offered to help her with certain chores since, canines being canines, he had the urge to help one of his kind in redecorating. He also mentioned that from first experience he knew what it felt like to have to nest. Not first hand but his sister had indeed, torn down the place to end up leaving it exactly the same as last time…</p><p>They both laughed. She felt identified and slightly offended.</p><p>it was going really well…</p><p> </p><p>-Five? What are you reading?</p><p>-A book about Wolves… Did you know how valuable their fur is?</p><p>-... Yeah, some coats I have are stuffed with their undercoats.</p><p>Companies usually bought the fur they shed to fill winter coats for all the other species, since they did a great job at keeping cold at bay and not being extremely hot it was an ideal material. Many of the species actually sold their fur at their yearly shed and got a lot out of it, not enough to go by a whole year but enough to live good a few months.</p><p>-but did you know some jerks actually skin them?- This made Allison cough loudly</p><p>-wh-what?</p><p>-yeah… There people that actually skin these species.. It says in value it goes, fox, wolf and coyote. She's silver value Allison.</p><p>-it's winter Five… She'll at least be safe until spring… We have two months to find her</p><p>There was also a traffic of it… Many criminals caught these animals, killed and skinned them for their whole coats. And that was what had Five so anxious… She was a lone, small, and pretty female wolf not to brag or anything but her coat was actually really nice since it grew fur of many shades.</p><p>-How long do you think I'll take them to skin her?! It won't two months! Allison this is serious!</p><p>-yes I know… But please Give listen to yourself. Her fur probably just turned white, and if it is the patterns they're after she won't have any at the moment… We have time so… Just calm down.</p><p>The two of them kept talking. Until Alfred, Ethan and Claire passed by them giggling and talking softly to themselves.</p><p>-Where are you three going?</p><p>The twins, mad as they were, didn't have the resolve to apply the ice treatment to their father, but they were still cold.</p><p>-with grandpa.</p><p>-with who? You don't want to bother him - Allison told them</p><p>-Actually he invited us over - Claire said puffing her chest and lifting her ears. How cute.</p><p>-what?</p><p>-yeah, we're gonna see baby pictures since Aun- Alfred was quick enough to have his brother in the ribs to shut him up.</p><p>-Since what?- Five wasn't stupid knowing the slightest. He'd seen that.</p><p>-Since we're l-learning at school of, of… umm… pups…</p><p>-...but you're not going to school yet, it's kindergarten.</p><p>-I am and I.. Was um… I was telling them about it, grandma overheard, told grandpa and now… We gotta go!</p><p>As the left Allison looked over at Five, nodding. The little demons were lying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CDYHX_oJt5I/?igshid=1q97vmh8wzpmh">https://www.instagram.com/p/CDYHX_oJt5I/?igshid=1q97vmh8wzpmh</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There! I drew the scene where Claire forces Vanya's mouth open! Yes I had posted it before but I accidentally eliminated the chapter... 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. NOT AN UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soo... I drew Five and Vanya when they where younger... This is Five's design and I changed Vanya's hair from black to brown. So yeah. I'm tired.. 😂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CD5xL1UJDH_/?igshid=nn5i9av6s9o1">Dancing (this is the picture... Click it)</a>
</p><p>Just a note, I Won't be updating this until I finish 'Timeline 2.0' so I'm sorr . But I was getting burned out by doing a big fic and three small ones (I believe they're three ... God forbid they're more...)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! After an almost two months hiatus I'm back with this story! Not sure how long its gonna be but it'll get better!</p><p>This is a short chapter. Just to get me in the mood of writing this piece again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five was a very busy stallion. He had work, he had a wife -soon to be ex wife when the court finally decides to do its job- he had kids to take to school. Why was he wasting time standing outside of the orchestra waiting for that white fox again he didn't even know. It was chilly, winter had come full force this year and his hooves weren't doing well at all in this weather. He did notice many of the predators weren't wearing any sort of extra coverage. Lions and Tigers along with cheetahs and some leopards were, but none of the canines or even fluffier felines seemed to mind.</p><p>He noticed a couple walking over to a store, the female was a white fox or wolf, had a blue, thin long sleeved shirt on, some light blue jeans and a pair of ankle warmers on -those were socks that went over the Lifted part of their foot- other than that … She seemed pregnant, he was a husky even though he seemed way fluffier than most dogs his kind. The way that female laughed…</p><p>-oh! You're here again Mister Gypsy- Lusha said as she greeted him</p><p>-yes, I uh… - he cleared his voice- I wanted you to help me get rid of my… natural fear of predators.</p><p>-your instinct?- she asked smiling softly</p><p>-yeah that.</p><p>They started walking down the street, Lusha carrying her violin close to her back. Even on a fox the instrument looked incredibly small and fragile. Fitted perfectly for such delicate animals. He saw how well Vanya held the bow and instrument by its neck, how she would rest her chin with just enough space to play. And when he held it it felt small, not quite right.</p><p>-it's gonna be really hard you know? A fox? Maybe a tiger would be better. Bigger, stronger. I don't want to be offensive but I have a concert in two weeks and, as much as I would love a few weeks off in the hospital due to broken ribs… I don't want them right now.</p><p>-no no. I'll … I won't buck! Please just… Really I.. When I meet her I want to be able to talk to her without being afraid.</p><p>-that's always gonna be there you know - she sighed - back in my original hometown my partner was a gazelle, big horns. - she gestured upwards with her paws from her skull, Five nodded slowly - we were fighting, screaming one night. She was a runner, national level but she cheated at a party with her coach and I asked her about it, things escalated and.. I- I guess I must've scared her so she stabbed me out the sudden, hit me on the neck, dug her horns on my side. She apologized profusely but, I had had enough, that wasn't the first time she'd done that and I was just tired, so I moved, I was tired of people blaming me for her actions, blaming me for her cheating on me and hurting me. I've blocked her number and I even went as far as to change my legal name to avoid her looking for me and moved to another city.</p><p>-... She sounds awful - he whispered looking at the floor.</p><p>-if a prey hurts you it's our fault, if we hurt them it's our fault - she stopped at the red light - … It's like if the world hates us…- she sighed.</p><p>-... Can't say I know how that feels.</p><p>-yeah… But anyway. - she got a small box out of her bag that had mints inside - want one?- she offered</p><p>-no no, mints relax us enough to fall over, so no thanks.</p><p>-oh, that's new- she smiled and started crossing the street -But. I can't say I completely blame you guys either, we're dangerous and… that's why we wear muzzles.</p><p>-yes but, I mean no! You aren't dangerous! Vanya never bit me! She got scared sometimes and barked, or got hurt and growled, but those are natural things! Right?</p><p>-if you know so, then why couldn't you say so when she was here?-</p><p>She walked away after that and… honestly? Five was too ashamed to go after her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>-Claire why do you want to come see this baby so much?- Allison asked as her daughter pulled her over to the nursery in the hospital</p><p>-remember I told you Brianna's parents remarried and that she was going to be a big sister?</p><p>-yes I do remember you being oddly happy about a divorce…</p><p>-well she's finally here and I want you to see her!</p><p>She figured that's as much as her daughter was spilling, so she just followed her into the room with the glass window and the cribs. Brianna was a sheep, she was actually very wooly for being so young, and she'd been Claire's friend since they were practically babies. It was weird they'd both been quite happy about the divorce of her parents… she'd been even more happy to know of the pregnancy and hence the trip to the hospital.</p><p>Seeing the baby she suddenly became very aware of why she was here.</p><p>-oh my…</p><p>-cute isn't she?- A deep sounding voice said from behind. Looking back she saw Brianna's dad.</p><p>-yes she's cute but… I don't… What…</p><p>-Claire is a hybrid too remember?</p><p>-yes but Patrick and I are both of the same kind…</p><p>-still different animals. - The baby in question was not a sheep… Nor a leopard -mother's species- she was a mix, she had a leopard's body but a sheep's wool, and a sheep nose.</p><p>-isn't that… Dangerous?</p><p>-actually no, she's really healthy and opened her eyes already- he smiled - but she does need a special diet and we'll cross that bridge when we get there.</p><p>Allison stepped closer to the glass divider. The baby looked really peaceful. Fully asleep…</p><p>She didn't look… Bad…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>-thank you so much for coming- Vanya greeted as she let Alec in. The apartment was looking better by the second.</p><p>Lusha had it with a freezy color, ice blue walls and light blue furniture (with dark purple and some black details here and there) but that was too cold for Vanya's taste. It was fine for the previous owner of course, since she was from the arctic plains it was obvious she was gonna be better off in a cool environment.</p><p>Vanya's habitat would've been a forest, brown walls, dark furniture, warm and cozy blankets, dark illumination. Everything has changed. Except her coat, which was turning whiter by the second.</p><p>-no problem Vanya. It's a pleasure to help.- Alec smiled and started helping paint the last wall. - I really like what you have going on in here.</p><p>-thank you! My old apartment was… Dull compared to this one. But, I figured that with the baby I'd want to… Make a few things change. Make it more welcoming.</p><p>-that's always nice. When are you due?-</p><p>-oh, a bit in the middle of winter actually.</p><p>-wait… So soon?-</p><p>-yes. It's weird isn't it? But the father extended it up to five months. In reality he should've been born in Autumn. If it were a pure breed.</p><p>-... So a hybrid?- Alec smiled while going over to grab a new paint brush.</p><p>-yes, I hope she's okay though.</p><p>-most hybrids these days take over some genes more than others. You know… As they grow older they may develop some of your genes or some other father's genes.</p><p>-how so? I thought she would've had hooves or something…</p><p>-no no, I know you're a pure breed, like, you're the prettiest wolf I've ever seen, and most hooved animals aren't purebred any longer.</p><p>-you say so?</p><p>-yes! Like I have a friend who's a mustang, but he also has some gypsy blood. Still horses, but not purebred.</p><p>Vanya nodded a little confused, she needed to read more on the manner.</p><p>-you'll need some blankets. Not that I don't trust your coat.- they both laughed- But winter is long and cruel. Especially for a newborn pup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alec is such a nice guy! Isn't he?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, I'm not sure if there's gonna be smutt ... Probably not. Any way. So yeah, Vanya is the only carnivore because I wanted her to be dangerous not just because of her power, her self esteem problems come from the way everyone treats carnivores. </p><p>I really like how I wrote Claire. As kids don't have prejudice as the parents do, she's gonna be the voice of reason in this. I just love Claire 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>